Eres Mía
by dushenka
Summary: Historia exclusiva para mayores de edad. La perdida de un hombre no significa el fin del mundo, sino la oportunidad de explorar nuevos horizontes, los cuales pueden ser sumamente mejores que los ya conocidos. No digas no hasta que no lo pruebes. Del reto #MasRetosComoEste Por favor ayúdenos con un comentario.


**ADVERTENCIA** Este es un fic sumamente explícito y erótico. Quien lo lea es bajo su responsabilidad.

 _Éste también forma parte del reto que tengo con_ **HiragizawaD,** _y todos sus rewiews ayudaran a decidir a la ganadora, así que por favor ayúdenos con sus comentarios._

 _Un fic sin fines de lucro._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ **Sólo para mayores de edad.**_

* * *

 _ **ERES MÍA**_

 _¿Por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos y calientes?_

Esto es lo que se preguntaba Bulma mientras recordaba el pleito que acaba de tener con su novio Yamcha. Era absurdo basar una relación en sólo sexo, o en la falta de éste. Suspirando dejó salir el dolor que sentía en el pecho; no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la distancia y creyéndose sola se puso a llorar. _Esta es la última vez._ Se prometió.

Vegeta había terminado su entrenamiento del día y acababa de entrar a la cocina para buscar algo que comer, estos terrícolas siempre eran muy considerados no cabía duda que sabían distinguir a alguien de su posición y poder; entonces escucho la puerta de entrada. _Seguro la terrícola ya había regresado de su cita con ese terrícola perdedor._ Eso es algo que no lograba entender, ¿por qué si era tan inteligente, porque él reconocía que Bulma lo era, salía con semejante perdedor? Y no que le importara. Entonces escucho su llanto. _Chist, es tan fastidiosa._

-¿Al fin te has dado cuenta del perdedor con el que sales?

Bulma se restregó la cara con fastidio. _Cómo detesto a este hombre_ – ¿es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que espiar a las mujeres indefensas? – lo miro a la cara con superioridad.

 _¿Pero qué demonios?_

-¿Cómo te atreves? Me importa muy poco lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, sólo deja de llorar por un perdedor que no vale la pena, es obvio que una mujer como tú merece otra cosa, si no es fuerte al menos deberías buscar a alguien que sea igual de inteligente. Aunque quien sabe, tú eres una molestia. – Dando media vuelta salió de ahí en dirección a la nave, un poco más de entrenamiento no le vendría mal. _Maldita mujer._

 _¿Qué diablos había sido eso?, ¿Acaso era una_ especie _de cumplido? Aunque también era un insulto._ No podía ser. Vegeta no elogiaba a nadie, era demasiado orgulloso para ello. Entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba una hogaza de pan en la mano _Seguro estaba por comer algo cuando me escucho llorar._ Bulma suspiro. _Supongo que puedo prepararle un emparedado._ Y entro en la cocina.

 **Una hora más tarde**

Vegeta seguía entrenando. Cada día se volvía un poco más fuerte. Estaba seguro que dentro de poco superaría a Kakaroto. De repente la puerta de la nave se abrió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Supongo que jamás has escuchado que lo cortés no quita lo valiente.- Bulma entro a la nave y se acercó al comando principal para desactivarlo. Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para interrumpir mi entrenamiento ni, mucho menos, entrar a la nave.

-¿Permiso, dices? – dejando a un lado la bandeja que llevaba en la manos Bulma apago del todo el sistema de la nave y se giró a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – si mal no recuerdo esta nave es MÍA así que no necesito tu permiso ni mucho menos. – estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no saltarle encima y golpearlo –y te recuerdo que eres un huésped en mi casa, no me importa que en tu planeta seas un príncipe aquí no eres más que un invitado y yo soy una mujer muy generosa, harías bien en recordarlo.

-¿Acaso me estas amenazando?- pero _¿qué se creía esta terrícola?_ Nadie le hablaba así y seguía viviendo.- deberías tener más cuidado, mujer estúpida, yo no soy como los pelmazos a los que estas tan acostumbrada.

Sin previo aviso Bulma se acercó a él hasta quedar a cinco centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Pero ¿cómo te atreves?, ¿estúpida? Ya veremos quién es estúpida.- intentó golpearlo en la cara. No lo consiguió. Vegeta era mucho más fuerte que ella y sus reflejos eran igual de buenos.

-¿Acaso creíste que podrías golpearme? – Vegeta la tomó de las manos y la inmovilizo pegándola al pilar que había en el centro de la nave.

En vez de sentirse intimidada Bulma se maravilló de la fuerza que emanaba de ese hombre. Sabía perfectamente que podía matarla con un solo golpe pero no se sentía amenazada, se sentía fascinada. Algo muy extraño y alarmante.

-No te tengo miedo- acerco aún más el rostro al de él.

-Pues deberías, puedo matarte en cualquier momento.- ¿qué demonios pasaba? Esa mujer no estaba mintiendo, en verdad no le temía, podía verlo en sus ojos, en la forma en que lo desafiaba, ¿por qué? Entonces le pasó los labios por la cara hasta posarlos en su oído – o puedo hacerte cosas peores hasta que me supliques piedad.- y le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja.

 _¿Qué?_

Bulma no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de deleite. Tuvo que esperar un minuto entero antes de poder hablar.

-Ni siquiera tú eres tan canalla.

 _¡Maldita mujer!_

Le demostraría cuán canalla podía llegar a ser.

-Estúpida.

Y la beso.

No fue un beso dulce ni mucho menos delicado. Era un beso destinado a conquistar.

Había tenido varias aventuras a lo largo de su vida así que sabía perfectamente como besarla, como acariciarla, como someterla. Había dado innumerables besos, pero ninguna sabia como ella, era…

Adictiva.

Quería probarla toda entera.

No le dio tregua. La beso hasta hacerla perder la conciencia. Le abrió la boca y la saboreo. Se pegó a su cuerpo suave y flexible. Sin duda ella sabía besar pero era obvio que no era una experta. _Terrícola inepto, ni siquiera pudo besarla como se debe_. Él le enseñaría, la haría gritar, suplicar y cuando estuviera retorciéndose de deseo entre sus brazos la haría suya, la poseería hasta marcarla, hasta que no quedara un centímetro de ella que no saboreara, la echaría a perder para todos los demás, la haría olvidar los besos de otros hombres; ya jamás podría ser de nadie más. Sólo de él.

 _¡Dios santo!_

Bulma no sabía qué hacer, ya no podía pensar.

Jamás había sido besada de esta manera. Con tanto deseo, tanta ansia de conquista, y que Dios la ayudara, quería ser conquistada por este hombre.

Se soltó de su agarre y llevo sus manos a la nuca de Vegeta, le acaricio el cuello, le desordeno el cabello y cuando el beso se hizo más intenso se restregó contra él, entonces noto que su blusa estaba abierta y que sus pechos estaban siendo acariciados por él. De repente deseo estar totalmente desnuda para él.

Vegeta dejó de besarla en los labios y fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, entonces llevo sus manos a la espalda y le desabrocho el sostén, su blusa era sin mangas así que le fue fácil quitarle el sostén sin prescindir de su blusa. En cuanto tuvo esos pechos redondos y suaves frente a él los tomo con ambas manos mientras la veía a la cara, quería ver su expresión de deleite mientras él la acariciaba. Bulma no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Los masajeo y pellizco hasta que sus pezones quedaron erectos y listos para saborearlos. Bajando la cabeza poco a poco para no asustarla tomo uno con la boca y lo saboreo.

Bulma ya no pudo seguir de pie. Poco a poco se dejó caer hasta el piso con él encima. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más ese tormento le suplico. Vegeta se separó de ella para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, había querido disfrutar mucho más pero estaba tan excitado que estallaría en cualquier momento. Cuando la tuvo desnuda frente a él se deleitó con la vista y sin más rompió su traje de entrenamiento, así con sólo sus botas blancas quedó desnudo frente a ella.

A Bulma le gusto lo que vio. Era un hombre pequeño de estatura pero su hombría era digna de mención. No estaba muy segura de poder acogerlo por completo. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y se estremeció. Vegeta lo notó y lo malinterpreto. Se puso encima de ella de nuevo y le susurró al oído.

-Por más que lo mires no hay punto de comparación con el zoquete ese que te cortejaba.

-¿Qué?- Bulma no podía creer lo que oía, ¿es que acaso Vegeta estaba en una clase de competencia? Lo que era peor, él creía que ella tenía experiencia. – Espera no es…

No la dejo terminar, volvió a besarla en los labios mientras llevaba una mano a su entrepierna y le separaba un poco las piernas. Encontró sus rizos y jugueteo un rato con ellos. Bulma Jadeaba más y más fuerte. No dejó de besarla. Entonces sus dedos encontraron su punto de placer. Ella se arqueo y dejo de besarlo. Vegeta se incorporó solo para terminar con la cara entre sus piernas, espero hasta que los espasmos que la recorría menguaron y ella lo miro a la cara, entonces le dio una sonrisa altanera de suficiencia mientras bajaba la cabeza para posar sus labios en esa zona sensible que tanto placer le provocaba.

El placer fue incomparable.

La saboreo y jugo con ella hasta que estuvo completamente seguro que estaba lo suficientemente lista y resbaladiza para recibirlo. Cuando gracias a su lengua le dio un orgasmo no espero a que se recuperara, se incorporó y la beso en los labios para que se provara así misma. Se ayudó de sus propias piernas para separar aún más las de ella, se acomodó entre sus muslos y le dijo:

-Ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad.

Y la penetro.

Hasta el fondo.

Todo el placer se esfumo.

Bulma se arqueo y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Vegeta mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor.

Vegeta se quedó completamente inmóvil.

 _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Por favor- Bulma respiraba con dificultad- No te muevas, por favor.

-No sé si podré.- No habría querido admitirlo porque eso sólo demostraría lo excitado y ansioso que estaba pero ella tenía, merecía saberlo. Tenía que volver a excitarla, tenía que relajarla, y rápido. Se movió un poco para poder bajar la mano hasta donde se encontraban unidos y poder acariciarla, sin embargo el movimiento le produjo otra ola de dolor a ella. – Lo siento, volveré a acariciarte y el dolor pasara, lo prometo.

-Está bien.

Volvió a acariciarla mientras la besaba. Encontró su botón de placer y lo acaricio lentamente dándole tiempo a relajarse. Siguió acariciándola hasta que la sintió mojarse una vez más y ella empezó a gemir no de dolor sino de placer. Entonces fue ella la que empezó a moverse poco a poco sin ritmo, puro instinto. El retiro su mano y se acomodó mejor y empezó una danza tan vieja como el tiempo, un vaivén que los envolvió a ambos en un deleite sin fin. Poco a poco aumento el ritmo mientras le susurraba cosas cariñosas y sensuales al oído que hacían que ella se excitara más, que pidiera más. Sin darse cuenta se habían perdido el uno en el otro.

Bulma lo supo, no habría otro, nunca habría otro para ella.

Entonces el placer se concentró en su centro, en su vientre. Las oleadas eran cada vez más intensas, él lo noto y aumento aún más el ritmo. Era tan duro y estaba tan caliente que creyó que la partiría por la mitad, no se creía capaz de sobrevivir; entonces él le levanto un poco las caderas para penetrarla más afondo y el mundo estallo a su alrededor. Era un remolino que la llevo a la cima y que no la dejaba bajar; él la mantenía cautiva.

Supo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse ir. Sus paredes se contrajeron a su alrededor y lo aprisionaron ahí. Y él fue más que dispuesto. Aún seguía teniendo espasmos cuando él dio una última estocada y se enterró hasta el fondo. La beso apasionadamente mientras se derramaba en su interior. Había tenido el mejor sexo de toda su vida. El orgasmo más largo.

No lo entendía.

Ella no era más que una terrícola.

Entonces se separó un poco, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos, jamás olvidaría su expresión de placer mientras él la llevaba a la cima. Cuando pudo regularizar su respiración habló.

-¿Por qué?

No Tenía que decir más, ella entendía perfectamente lo que le preguntaba. Le toco la cara con las manos y le respondió. – Porque estaba esperando al indicado.

Vegeta frunció el entrecejo – Yo no soy tu príncipe azul.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no me arrepiento.

-De saberlo lo habría hecho de todos modos.

-Lo sé- y se sonrió- y aunque me arriesgo a inflar tu ya enorme ego debo decir que estuvo perfecto, gracias.

-Todo lo que hago es perfecto- y la beso tiernamente.- Te prohíbo volver a salir con el insecto.

-¿Me lo prohíbes? – Bulma arqueo una ceja.

-Eres mía.- No había rastro de duda en su expresión.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

Entonces él movió su cadera recordándole que seguían unidos íntimamente.

-Eres mía.

Y volvió a hacerle el amor hasta que ella se rindió y acepto su conquista, definitivamente sabía cómo convencerla.

* * *

 _No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo este genero así que espero de corazón que les haya gustado._

HiragizawaDen definitiva eres sumamente perversa, espero te hayas sonrojado mucho al leerlo.

 **#MasRetosComoEste**

 **#VaElTercero**


End file.
